Approval
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Harry wondered what had just happened. Did he really just give Draco Malfoy his approval on dating his sister in law? Ginny/Draco with Protective Brother In Law Harry.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Written for ****The Hunger Games Competition - "You know, you could live a thousand lifetimes and not deserve him." (Changed him to her)**

**WC without AN - 763**

**Approval **

Harry stared in disbelief at the picture in front of him. He rubbed his eyes. Nope, still there. He pinched himself. Nope, not dreaming. Why then, when there was no conceivable reason for her to be doing such a thing, was Ginny Weasley making out with Draco Malfoy in the alley behind the Leaky Cauldron. Shaking his head, Harry apparated back to his flat.

A while later found him pacing in front of the fireplace, an argument in his head not helping to convince him that he hadn't gone completely crazy.

Should he have interrupted them?

_No, that would be rude! _

So bloody what! She's obviously lost her mind!

_You don't know that. _

Why else would she be anywhere near the creep? Anyway, wasn't he engaged to that Greengrass?

_Maybe you should talk to her. _

I should go and see him, and warn him to stay the hell away from her!

_Oh, and what do you think his reaction will be? _

I don't care. I'm going to see him. He shouldn't be playing with her like this.

And so, Harry Potter found himself on the doorstep on the person he was least likely to _ever_ want to visit.

xxxx

"Potter?" Draco Malfoy answered the door, an incredulous look on his face. "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you. Now," Harry replied tersely, his hand gripped tightly to his wand. You know, just in case.

"About?"

"Ginny."

"Ah. You better come in then," Draco said, and Harry was pleased to see that the blond man had the good grace to look at least a little uncomfortable.

Harry nodded tightly, following him as he led them into a vast sitting room.

"She told you?" Draco asked, regaining his composure enough to look vaguely bored at the conversation.

"No. I saw you too outside the Leaky earlier on today."

"Oh? Got a voyeur kink that no one know's about Potter?"

"Screw you, Malfoy. You need to stop playing with her. She's worth a damn sight more than you, she deserves better."

"Isn't that for Ginny to decide, Potter?"

Harry scoffed, rolling his eyes at Malfoy. "You know, you could live a thousand lifetimes and _still_ not deserve her. You know it, and I know it. Hell, she probably knows it."

"I know. But I plan to try and deserve her everyday for the rest of this lifetime. Is it so hard to believe that I love her, Potter?" Draco asked, and Harry was surprised to see the weariness in his long time rival.

"Honestly? Yes. Stay away from her."

"I can't do that. Until she tell's me to stay away, I'll continue to see her anytime she allows it."

"Why are you doing this? Is it some sick revenge on the Weasley's or something? Make her fall in love with you, and then ditch her while you go and marry Greengrass?"

Draco looked up in surprise. "I called the engagement to Astoria off."

Harry stared at him for a moment. What?

"What?"

"I called the engagement off. I told you, I love Ginny. I think I've entertained you for quite long enough, now, Potter, so if you'd like to get the warning out of the way, you can leave me in peace."

"I still don't like you, Malfoy. And I'll be talking to Ginny."

"I don't particularly care for you either, Potter. And you do that. It won't change anything."

"Hmm. You might be right there. She always was a stubborn witch."

Draco actually chuckled. "That she is."

"If you hurt her, I'll kill you."

"If I hurt her, I'll let you."

Harry stared at Draco for a minute before he turned on his heel and left, letting himself out so he could get outside the wards. He wondered what had just happened. Did he just give Draco Malfoy his approval to date his sister in law?

A shout of his name made him stop, and he turned to see Malfoy behind him.

"You won't... Will you keep it to yourself? We don't want to make it public just yet."

Harry paused for a moment before he laughed. "I will, on one condition."

Rolling his eyes, Draco gestured for Harry to continue on.

"Promise you'll make sure I'm there when you break it to the rest of the Weasley's?"

A look of horror passed over Malfoy's face, making Harry laugh harder. With a nod of his head, Harry left, still laughing, to go and find his husband. After such a confusing day, he wanted a cuddle, and Charlie should be home by now.


End file.
